Grace is Gone
by redex
Summary: A TalaOc. Tala tries to start a new life. R&R svp [dead]
1. The Start

Hey.  
  
Yes, I know. Another Fic.  
  
But one does not just refuse inspiration when it strikes. Even if you are supposed to be in bed. __'  
  
Um. oh yeah, this story was originally written for Bryan, but then I decided it was quite a bit of a stretch for him and changed it about half- way through.  
  
So here we go! Another attempt at romance! -_-'  
  
Disclaimer: Red doesn't own Beyblade or Tala. Unfortunately enough. I do, however, own Grace and anyone else who isn't owned by the Beyblade people. (Sorry, I'm stupid when it comes to names)  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
A red-headed youth stepped off the small inconvenient stairs of the plane and started heading through the tunnel to the checking desk. He had decided earlier that he hated flying and airports in particular, and when he emerged in his final destination it didn't do much to change his opinion.  
  
The blandness was breath-taking. People must be paid to come up with the most boring themes possible. They were also hired for hospitals and schools, he had also found.  
  
Smirking wryly, he took a few more strides into the waiting area, looking around for some kind of meeting party. What he really didn't want to happen is to be stranded here without knowing anyone or having any money.  
  
He took a few more steps and swung his duffle bag onto a nearby seat. He didn't like wasting energy when he didn't have to. Glancing around, now not encumbered by the heavy bag, he noticed a short portly old man talking to a flight attendant. Exactly who he wanted.  
  
He picked up his bag again and when he pulled the strap over his shoulder he bumped into someone. Looking behind him he spotted a mother with a small child holding her hand. The little girl was wrinkling up her face as if to cry so he squatted down, shoved his hand in his pocket and produced a candy he had gotten on the plane, one of the very few eatable items.  
  
The little girl brightened up instantly, but when she reached out for it he mother noticed and pulled her away, muttering under her breath in English.  
  
The teen frowned, and stood up readjusting the uncomfortable strap on his shoulder. He started walking towards the man standing by the door and he was noticed and haled by the beaming senior.  
  
"Hello, Tala. How was your flight?"  
  
Tala reminded himself of the change in languages and frowned. He hated translating.  
  
"Not very good. Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Dickenson, the flight got delayed because of the snow."  
  
"Not a problem, my dear boy, not at all. We're just happy you got here safe."  
  
Tala made a noncommittal noise and walked beside the man as he headed for the door. Tala looked blankly into the snow blowing around outside and decided the delay wasn't very justified. These people must have never been to Russia in the winter.  
  
He watched a black fancy-looking car pull up on the side of the road and followed when the older man pushed his way outside. When the doors were pushed open a gust of cold wind blew into the airport and Tala used his free hand to pull up the collar of his turtle-neck a bit more. When they got close to the car a black-suited chauffeur got out of the car and walked towards them. He reached out to take Tala's bag, but he casually stepped around him. No one got to hold his stuff except for him. Especially with Wolborg in there.  
  
The older man nodded at the attendant who shrugged and moved to get the door. Tala slid in onto leather and plush carpet. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he slid over to let Mr. D get in out of the cold.  
  
The snow on his boots was melting already. Strong heating system. Very expensive.  
  
When the elder was settled in he tapped on a piece of darkened glass doing through to the driver with his stick and the car started making its way through the snow.  
  
"Where am I to be staying?" Tala asked tentatively, looking to Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"We have rented a hotel room for you, but hopefully someone will be able to let you stay with them. We'll see."  
  
Tala nodded, but wasn't really very happy with the idea of staying with another student in their home.  
  
When they reached the hotel Tala checked in by himself, having sent Mr. Dickenson away. He found his room was a suite paid for by the BBA. Apparently guinea pigs here get treated well.  
  
He tossed his bag onto a wardrobe and headed immediately for the shower. Traveling was hard work. The red-head had a new-found respect for air plane pilots.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Okie, all done!  
  
I don't particularly like this chapter. 'Tis boring. This is going to be a violent fic, thinks I.  
  
Black: and I agree.  
  
White: they're both too mean to the poor ocs. That's why I have to be around!  
  
Black: ... So, you've been warned.  
  
See ya!  
  
Clicky clicky! 


	2. Interesting

Hey all.  
  
I've meant to write this for a week or so, but I never have time. _'  
  
Black: excuses excuses.  
  
So, to Porti and Kim, hopefully you guys don't end up my only readers again. V_V'  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade. We wish we doess yesssssss, preciousssssss... all for ussssssss...  
  
*readers stare*  
  
...  
  
^__^'  
  
White: *giggle*  
  
Black: *rolls eyes*  
  
Erm... here we go then...  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Tala sat in boredom, staring at the head in front of him. Silver-purple hair hung down the girl's shoulders, worn plain. It reminded him vaguely of Bryan, but there the similarity ended. She didn't exude the violent angry aura that Bryan had, she seemed more shy and indrawn.  
  
She seemed to be decently smart, but when the teacher gave them time to work on a math assignment with partners she stayed alone, verifying his assessment of her. None of the other people in this class were very interesting. They were all idiot clones, boring noexistant people who really didn't think about life.  
  
He stayed alone as well. He had managed to get rid of all yuppys, suck-ups and rats after the first couple of days and none else seemed inclined to try and make friends with him.  
  
He was still living in the hotel room and the increasing bill was making him nurvious. As much as he would like to trust the old director of the BBA, he still found it hard to trust anyone. Would he be held resposeable for the lengthening tab? He shivered to think what would happen to him if Boris had been paying.  
  
A student stuck their head in the door and said something to the teacher. Tala watched the minor interruption into the boring rutine with interest. However, when the teacher called his name and one other, he found it drew much too much attention to himself.  
  
He pushed himself out of his chair and watched as the girl in front of him did as well. She got up in front of him, blocking his way and he waited patiently as she moved. They headed up to the front of the class and the teacher.  
  
"The principal has asked for you two to go to his office. There is someone there to see you."  
  
Tala nodded and the girl looked at him, a fine blush catching her cheeks. Of course he had heard the muttering and, from the more obvious ones, whistles in the hallways after classes. Apparently girls found him attractive.  
  
The soft brown eyes of the girl fell from him to the floor and she headed out the door into the hall. Tala followed, knowing the way from his first day, but stayed behind her anyways.  
  
She had felt his shocking blue eyes boring into her back all last class and now felt them again. They were really beautiful. But, as some girls liked to remind her, she was much too shy to have a conversation with him, never mind ask him out.  
  
The secretary nodded them through and they reached the hard oaken door of the principal's office and the girl hesitated a second before knocking.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
A strikingly familiar voice cheerfully granted them entrance and Tala grimiced. He hated "talks" with Mr. D. The elderly man always expected him to break down into tears and confess everything that had happened to him. Yeah right. That's for me to know and you to guess.  
  
Silver-hair opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door for him shyly. He flashed her a grin and she blushed again, unable to hold his gaze. Tala got a strange satisfaction from this reaction. He liked being the one in charge.  
  
"So, Tala, how's your school coming?" the old man seated in a chair behind the desk asked, a kindly smile lighting up his eyes twinkelingly.  
  
"Fine, sir," Tala replied monotonously. This was getting old already...  
  
Mr. Dickenson, being more perceptive that Tala had thought possible, clapped his hands brisuely and said, "Alright, down to business, then? Tala this is Grace, Grace this is Tala, your new border."  
  
Tala looked at her in slight amusement and she seemed slightly terrified. Yes, he did like to intimidate, but not enough to actually make people fear him. "I will be staying with her then?"  
  
"Yes. You can go down to the hotel after school and get your things and then I believe you can catch a bus to your house, Grace?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said meekly.  
  
"Well then, I will see you both soon and have fun!"  
  
The jolly man stood up and Tala, sensing a means of escape, turned and headed out the door, the other two following.  
  
Well, this was something new...  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Tala shrugged on his over-coat over his turtle-neck and pulled the collar up. The slow was blowing around heavily and it was a bit of a walk from the school to the hotel. He had agreed to meet what's-her-name here after school. Well, it was more like he ordered, she agreed.  
  
She came around the corner as Tala slowly did up the last button on his coat. She was wearing a large hooded snow-coat that fell to her knees. She followed him outside and pulled up her hood over her head. Tala pushed the door open and ushered her out in front of him.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
They were standing outside an old apartement building made of brick. Grace dug through her pockets for a few minutes as Tala fretted with his bag. She pulled out a small key and pushed it into the lock. It took a few tries for the lock (which was probably as old as the building) to give. They stepped inside and the door thumped shut, muffleing the sounds of the snow and wind.  
  
"We have to go up the stairs. The elevator never works," Grace murmured and headed for a door.  
  
Tala looked around and frowned. This place wasn't very nice, not that he was complaining. He just expected more of someone chosen by a head of the BBA.  
  
Grace needed another key to get into her apartment on the third floor. She pushed it open with a sigh and stepped inside. It was freezing cold as if the heat had been off all day. Grace disappeared inside for a moment and Tala stood in the doorway, expecting some sort of welcome by a parent. None came.  
  
"Um... you can take off your shoes and come in..." Grace's voice drifted over to Tala. He obayed, dropping them by the door and fallowed the voice to a bedroom.  
  
Grace was hastely making her bed. A light blue quilt was thrown over a small white wooden bed. It looked too childish for a teenager. The walls were a light violet and the room was sparcely decorated with a desk and chair, a lamp, a beat up wardrobe and a few pictures.  
  
"Um...I don't really know where you're going to sleep yet, but you can just leave your stuff in here."  
  
She managed not to look at him the whole time he was standing there and she brushed past him out the door. Tala put his stuff by the end of the bed and fallowed. She was in the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove.  
  
"Do you want some tea? Or hot chocolate?" she asked nurviously.  
  
"Tea is good, thank you." Tala said, taking a seat at the table.  
  
They stayed silent until the kettle whistled and Grace started busily fixing their drinks. The smell of cinimon wafted through the air and Tala smiled.  
  
When they were both seated and sipping their hot drinks out of mugs Tala said finally, "You live with your mother?"  
  
"Yeah," Grace murmured, "my father dies a long time ago."  
  
Tala didn't know what to say to that, so he just stayed silent. He had never met his parents sense he had joined the Abby at 6. He couldn't remember anything but blurry pictures. It depressed him some times, but usually he just figured that if they hadn't bothered to look for him since then he didn't care.  
  
"My mother won't be home until late so I'm going to have to make supper."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Well, this was going to be interesting. Meet the mother. Staying with a girl. The only guy. New school. New work. Yes, very interesting.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Tuh duh! White: Very long for a very long wait.  
  
I don't really like this as it's all very mediocre and explanations and blah. We'll get more intesting as I get into a groove and get an appropriate style for this. I seem to have hit a roadblock on most of my fics, but I'll get through eventually. Black: That means we don't know when the next chapter is going to be done. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a month.  
  
So, happy happy!  
  
White: clicky clicky! 


	3. Unwelcome

Hey all. Here's the next chapter of this fic as you've all politely waited for. I'm glad you like it 'cause I wrote it a long time ago and I really like the story, as stereotypically me as it is.  
  
Pissed-temistic: Hullo. Thanx. Yes, I know this took forever. -_-'  
  
Drifting soul: Sorry for the spelling. I'm usually pretty careful so I must have been rushing. Acting like Kai? Well there's a pretty good chance of that! And Tala isn't going to go gay, if that's what you were about to say. Maybe I should write a male OC/Tala thing. That would be interesting... Thanx for the inspiration! ^__^  
  
Porticullis: I knew you were going to review! ^__^ you spend too much time on me. I love it! LoL. I love descriptions. I have way too much time on my hands and way too little ideas for huge plot-lines. So I make up hugely elaborated characters!  
  
BTW, if any of you want to read something good, read some of Porticullis' stuff. Its way good and a good break from my un-exciting stuff. ^__^ Love ya Porti!  
  
So, disclaimer...  
  
I don't own Tala or Mr. D, but I do however claim ownership of Grace and... any other people you don't recognize. Can't spoil anything!  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
"Grace! Come here!"  
  
Tala looked up from his book where he was staring absentmindedly and glanced at the summoned girl. She looked at him and then hurried out of the room towards the front room.  
  
This must be the mother...  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Grace stood in front of a tall woman with brown hair put up in a messy bun. The woman looked at her accusingly.  
  
"I thought I told you to get out of bringing home that kid," she hissed. "Just today my boss came up to me and asked how the stupid kid was."  
  
"I couldn't mama, Mr. D wouldn't..."  
  
"Screw Mr. Dickenson," the irritable woman interrupted. "You should have gotten some excuse. You stupid whore. You probably liked the idea of having some strange guy come over to stay with us."  
  
"Mama, you know I wouldn't..."  
  
"Shut up. You have no idea how much it costs to bring up a stupid child like you and now that I have another one to deal with, I don't know what we're going to have to do."  
  
"Did you get the funding you wanted?" Grace asked meekly.  
  
"Don't try and change the subject!"  
  
The woman's long-fingered hand snapped out from her waist to slap Grace across the face. The girl was silent.  
  
"I have to go out to a dinner meeting so you deal with the kid and make sure he's fine. He's to stay out of my sight, got it? If he so much as whispers behind my back he's getting the boot and I don't care what you have to tell the fat pig afterwards."  
  
Grace nodded silently, knowing she was very close to the clear; she didn't want to trip up now.  
  
When Tala heard the door finally shut he looked carefully down at his books as Grace re-entered the kitchen. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she put a cloth under the tap and pressed it to her face with a sigh. The red mark from her mother's hand was clearly visible over the soft milky-white skin.  
  
It looked like Grace would be cooking again.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Tala was sleeping on Grace's bedroom floor now. He had slept on the couch in the front room before, but it seemed that Grace's mother didn't want him here so the girl kept him out of sight as much as possible.  
  
Not that the witch-queen was home often.  
  
Tala lay on the carpeted floor wrapped in a few blankets too many, taken despite a polite argument between the two teens.  
  
Now that he thought of it, Grace only acted either too mature in that she cleaned and cooked as well as did homework; or too young, in that she acted (and looked like sometimes) a much younger child.  
  
Tala had never imagined that in leaving the Abby he would end up in a broken home. He didn't dare mention it to his roommate, but it was true. Mrs. Simons was a bitch and a tyrant. The red-head had heard many arguments go on between the two, always leaving Grace broken after.  
  
He had seen the all-too familiar tell-tale red rings around her eyes in the morning, to be covered in dark makeup for school.  
  
She never complained.  
  
As for school, it wasn't as hard as he had expected. Boris had actually done a pretty good job of keeping his students up-to-date and he was actually ahead in some things like math and his science courses.  
  
He had been going to the BBA lab every day so far this week and he hadn't been pushed very far yet. Yet. From all the tests they had been doing, he could tell they were going to start doing things to him soon. He could understand the data as well as they could, after all.  
  
He settled deeper into his make-shift bed and then froze as he heard noise coming from Grace's bed. What would he do if she stared crying? Could he handle it?  
  
Thankfully the noises stopped and Tala concluded that it was just a dream. He drifted off onto the edge of sleep, but just before he fell, he heard a soft voice crying out and then fall into a whimper.  
  
There was more to this than meets the eye.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Tuhduh!  
  
It took me forever to get this written. Well, it was kind of hard to write because I wasn't sure how soon I wanted you to know things.  
  
So, I would appreciate it if you reviewed, I need some more ideas and reviews make them come faster now that my muses seem to have disappeared. Stupid bums...  
  
So see ya! 


	4. A little Work

Hey. Here's your new chapter. ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade. XP  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Tala sat in an uncomfortable yellow plastic chair in yet another bland room. He bounced his leg in rhythm with the music playing softly over the intercom. It was annoyingly like a hospital in here, bringing back unpleasant memories. As each person entered he looked up, inpatient for his time to start. He fidgeted with his bag next to the chair.  
  
He was in a waiting room in the BBA's research centre. He was supposed to be here five minutes from now. He had been hoping to be able to get in early, but it didn't look like it. He was waiting for a Dr. Judy and a Dr. Strauss to meet him here.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Judy guided the red-head teenager down the hall. He looked through the glass paneled walls down to a lower level where groups of children of various ages beybattled in dishes. There were several people in white coats similar to the ones all the doctors he had seen so far wearing standing by some of the bowls.  
  
He quickened his step to stride next to the female scientist. "What will I be doing?" he asked, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"I want you to battle some of out trainees first. We need to study how the implants interact with Wolborg and your beyblading. Besides," she glanced at him and smiled. "It will be good training for our kids to battle someone as skilled as you."  
  
Tala frowned thoughtfully. "I don't beybattle much any more. I don't want to hurt any one."  
  
"Have a little faith in yourself, Tala. You won't hurt anyone if you don't want to. But if you're not comfortable with it..."  
  
"No, I'll do it," he rushed. He didn't want to loose his chance now.  
  
Judy looked at him oddly as if she knew what he was doing.  
  
"Tala, don't feel pressured into any of this. If you don't want to do anything just tell us. I think most of it we could get around in some way or another."  
  
Tala was silent. She may say he had a choice, but really if he wanted something done to make his life better, he needed to help their research here at the center.  
  
They reached a set of spiral stairs that headed down to the floor. Judy pressed a button on her headset and spoke into it. "Alright everybody. We have a guest here today and I want the senior class to stay and the rest of the classes can adjourn for the day to dorms."  
  
There was some scattered cheering from the younger kids as the senior kids muttered among themselves. Tala noted that they all looked to be about 13 or 14. About his age when he won the World Championships for the first time. He wondered mildly how much of a challenge they would be.  
  
Really, he had heard about how much more elite the BBA's trainees had become, dominating the new tournaments, but they couldn't hold up to experience. Or a bitbeast.  
  
He gave a sly grin as they went down a set of stairs to the ground floor they had seen from above. When he got to the bottom he saw, with much relief that the bladers had given up on most of their specialized equipment, compared to what his team had to go against. Personally, he found it all very tacky and glitzy.  
  
Tala saw the murmurs and glances pass between the younger kids and automatically put up his face. The icy glare that moved over the group automatically quieted them. If they had lasted this long in the system they must be pretty dedicated, and if they were dedicated they would have seen him battle. Thus, intimidation.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Another beyblade ground to a halt outside the stadium. Tala was quickly becoming bored and knew Wolborg was as well. He was restraining himself, keeping his full power to himself. He knew better than anyone how much damage he could inflict and he definitely knew it wouldn't be a good thing if he let go of himself and really battled. Besides the fact that none of these bladers could hold up for very long, even without the wolf bitbeast.  
  
Tala ignored the bladers as they whispered complaints and looked over to where Judy was standing with a grey-haired man looking to be the other doctor who was supposed to be in on this project.  
  
Judy walked forward to him from behind the console, a frown on her face. Tala sighed knowing what was going to come next.  
  
"Tala, you're not even meeting the basic information we picked up in the World tournament. You can't keep holding back. We need how powerful you are at your full power in order to know how much the system is integrated into your body and how tight your connection to Wolborg is in order to predict what the computer's reaction will be if we operate."  
  
Tala frowned as the students watched curiously, not really understanding what was going on.  
  
"Judy, I understand your concerns in this subject, but I cannot allow myself to unleash the power I have on another human being. Everyone knows the damage I wreaked on Tyson, and he had the most powerful bitbeast known to us to protect him!"  
  
Judy sighed and pinched her nose.  
  
"Tala, what do you want me to do?"  
  
The red-head watched her, unable to come up with anything. They stood in silence for a while.  
  
"Let's just wait and sleep on it for a while. Can you come back tomorrow?" Judy finally said.  
  
Tala nodded and turned to the dish where Wolborg was still spinning. He silently held out his hand and the blade returned to it.  
  
"See you tomorrow then."  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Tala stepped out of the large complex and leant up against a wall waiting for his taxi to arrive.  
  
So she had lied after all, as he had suspected she would. She had said he had a choice, whereas if he wanted them to help him, he needed to help them. This was going to be difficult.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Ahhhh! That took so long!!! XD I'm so sorry you guys, but I had another fic that's kind of on priority. XP I'll try and get this fic done, even if it takes a month for the next chapter to get done. Hopefully that won't happen again.  
  
If you've got any ideas or opinions or cc, I would love to hear from you. E- mail me or click on that convenient little button labeled: "Submit Review"!!  
  
^___^ 


End file.
